


Fa che il giorno non arrivi mai.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого первого момента Мерлин разрушил его существование, с первого нахального слова до последнего стона, который он издал ему прямо в рот пару часов назад. Он сделал трещину в его мире, как в ледяной поверхности. И сейчас у Артура было впечатление, будто он застыл неподвижно, не в состоянии пошевелиться, чтобы не сломать этот лёд окончательно. Только вот, потом ему предстояло упасть.</p><p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa che il giorno non arrivi mai.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fa che il giorno non arrivi mai.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84212) by Emrys___. 



> Спасибо моей драгоценной бете, [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Он пытался не смотреть на него, правда.

Артур встал с кровати с твёрдым намерением не смотреть на него, просто стоять у окна и размышлять над тем, что делать, сознавая, что никогда не сумеет найти решения, но упрямо стараясь лишить себя возможности видеть его лицо, по крайней мере, минут десять.

Как раз хватит, чтобы подумать.

На протяжении последних месяцев, в его сознании зрело убеждение: Мерлин опутал его оковами. А хуже всего было то, что эта тюрьма возводилась вокруг него мало-помалу, непреодолимые стены строились, начиная с самого первого дня, когда их пути пересеклись. 

С самого первого момента Мерлин разрушил его существование, с первого нахального слова до последнего стона, который он издал ему прямо в рот пару часов назад. Он сделал трещину в его мире, как в тонкой глади льда. И сейчас у Артура было впечатление, будто он застыл неподвижно, не в состоянии пошевелиться, чтобы не сломать этот лёд окончательно.

Только вот, потом ему предстояло упасть.

Опираясь спиной на проём окна, он перевёл взгляд со звёздного неба на стройную фигуру, давно заснувшую, повернувшись на бок, и даже пуховые подушки, в которые молодой человек уткнулся, не в силах были смягчить угловатость этого лица. Огоньки, которые Мерлин создал с помощью магии, ещё парили вокруг, освещая контур его тела, полностью обнажённого, за исключением бёдер, запутавшихся в смятых простынях.

Единая белая плавная линия, выведенная посреди его старой кровати: полностью разбитой, казалось, готовой распасться на части. Немного, как они сами.

Артур вспомнил, что вцепился в эту ткань одной рукой, ощущая как удовольствие всё росло внутри, зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи, а другой рукой поддерживая его за спину, которая выгибалась навстречу… выгибалась… выгибалась...

Он сломается.

Мерлин будет сломлен, если он скажет правду.

Что, несмотря на нежелание, несмотря на отчаянные попытки не думать, пока он исполнял свой долг, его проклятое тело предало его.

Оказалось довольно нескольких движений. Отвратительной последовательности движений – впервые заставивших его почувствовать себя грязным и неправильным – хватило, чтобы он сдался. По сути, всё дело сводилось к физическому, животному началу.

Артур отвёл взгляд, закусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не заплакать.

Он проснулся измождённым, обнимая Мерлина за талию и почти касаясь губами его спины. Медленно выпутавшись из клубка простыней, он встал и натянул штаны, молясь и надеясь, что тяжесть в груди пропадёт, растает, как те магические огоньки перед лицом зари. Но этого не случилось. Далеко за горами зарождался новый день, а он по-прежнему чувствовал, будто разлагается изнутри.

Он должен сказать ему правду.

_Гвен ждёт ребенка. Я был с ней._

_Я не хотел. Я не хотел, но это проклятое тело решило за меня, и я..._

Он закрыл глаза.

Ему никогда не хватит смелости.

Что можно было добавить? Слова не помогут. Ни к чему было даже говорить ему, что он пытался думать о нём, в то время как она стонала. Звук голоса Гвиневры так грубо врезался в его сознание, что иллюзия, будто он прикасается к нему, к его волосам, к изгибу его плеча, к выемке под его коленом, разлетелась в пух и прах.

Тогда он зажмурил глаза и взмолился, чтобы всё закончилось, чтобы эта жалкая попытка сохранить хотя бы видимость послужила, по крайней мере, дабы стереть вечный упрёк с лица Гвен. Даже если ничто уже не заставило бы замолчать слухи, которыми полнился весь Камелот, которые жители передавали друг другу по секрету, перебирая, раз за разом, как жемчужные чётки. Только появление наследника могло бы изменить ситуацию или, по крайней мере, смягчить.

Артур не был с Гвен в течение нескольких месяцев. Избегал каждого длительного контакта, бросался на задания, при первой возможности покидал пределы королевства, лишь бы увильнуть от этого аспекта их брака.

Это не должно было быть долгом, но, поступая так, он сам превратил его в таковой.

Однако, удаляясь от Камелота, он неизбежно отрывал себя от того, что возвращало его обратно.

И поэтому каждый раз заканчивалось тем, что Артур уступал. Возвращался раньше срока и швырял камешки в его окно, а потом ждал, когда Мерлин усыпит Гайуса и впустит его, чтобы обнять, прижать к себе и овладеть им прямо против стены, а потом рассказывать, как прошла разведка или сражение, которые в действительности даже не существовали, которые были вымышлены, замещая банальный неурожай в соседней деревне или небольшую эпидемию гриппа. 

Он никогда не заходил слишком далеко, но единственной целью было не прикасаться к ней, не целовать её, не обнимать, и отвращение было ни при чём. Просто ему казалось, будто он ведёт двойную игру, будто предаёт доверие этого парня, который стоически переносил все колкие замечания, комментарии, и пристальные взгляды Гайуса. 

Его даже избили за то, что он сделался в их глазах игрушкой правителя, и Мерлин пытался скрыть это, но Артур обнаружил синяки вдоль всего правого бока, столкнувшись со следами его унижения до того как тот успел заставить их исчезнуть.

Тогда он пообещал себе, что никогда, никогда в жизни, не предаст его ничем, ни единым взглядом.

Но несколько месяцев назад Гвен буквально умоляла его. Без слов. Только глазами.

И пока она медленно раздевалась, Артур сражался против всех своих демонов, чтобы не обидеть её, опуская глаза и убеждая себя, что это было его долгом по отношению к ней.

Он убивал её. Слухи её убивали. Каждый раз его отсутствие наносило ей смертельный удар, и даже зная, что она никогда не спросила бы, он дал молчаливое подтверждение: когда она разделась, он отвёл взгляд.

В комнате царила тьма, но было слышно, как шаги Гвен замерли. Затем она приблизилась, расстегнула его ремень и начала прикасаться к нему, и в этот момент Артур понял, что, возможно… может быть, притвориться, что это только тело, было единственным решением.

Единственным способом сделать это быстро, как если бы секс был открытой раной, которую следует скорее зашить.

С Мерлином никогда не было так. С ним был жар, желание, потребность ощущать кожу и смотреть, как его губы приоткрываются, и видеть его пальцы, отчаянно сжимающие простыни. С ним это не было раной, но сладостной болью, а чувство вины он научился игнорировать.

Только вот, до сих пор он не понимал, как мог продолжать это, держа его в неведении.

Возможно, повторяя самому себе, что это, на самом деле, не его вина.

Продолжая нашёптывать это себе в тишине, он и сам немного сумел поверить. 

Вероятно, благодаря ещё и тому, что последние два месяца он практически жил за пределами Камелота, возвращаясь домой раз десять, максимум, на этот раз, действительно ведя серьёзные бои против людей Лота, который напал на восточные границы королевства.

Благодаря этому отсутствию, ему удавалось избегать разговоров с Мерлином довольно долго, но что от этого толку, если несколько часов назад он закабалил его сердце и волю всего лишь несколькими жестами.

Заставил понять, что его отрицание было бесполезным.

Он явился к нему в эти комнаты и остановился на мгновение, разглядывая его, пока пытался наскоро подлечить раны, затем подошел и медленно снял с него всю одежду, заставляя исчезнуть каждый синяк, каждую отметину. И наконец, его руки обвились вокруг плеч Артура, и у самого уха прозвучало тихое:

_– Раздень меня._

 

Эти воспоминания растаяли перед глазами в тот самый момент, как он распахнул их, влажные от слёз.

– Не спится?

Взгляд Артура метнулся к нему: он по-прежнему лежал в таком же положении, но по ясным глазам можно было понять, что Мерлин наблюдал за ним уже некоторое время.

Артур провёл рукой по волосам.

– Нет, – ответил он и прилёг рядом с ним, скрестив лодыжки вытянутых ног и закинув руки за голову.

Мерлин сел. Артур чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд.

– Я тут подумал кое о чём, – произнёс Артур.

– Подумал?.. Ты же знаешь, как это вредно.

Артур метнул в него гневный взгляд, но при виде этих насмешливо изогнувшихся губ на мгновение снова почувствовал себя подавленным. Только теперь это чувство было опасно похоже на смущение.

– Погаси свечи, – попросил он.

Мерлин удивлённо сморгнул, затем поднял руку и одной золотистой вспышкой радужек потушил огоньки. В комнате наступила полная темнота, только лунное крошево рассыпалось по полу. Теперь силуэт его тела был будто бы слегка размыт. Артур перевернулся на бок и пальцами коснулся его кожи.

– Я...

Голос замер. Он умолк и почистил горло.

– Я хочу... чтобы...

Молчание.

Мерлин снова лёг рядом с ним, опираясь подбородком на руку.

Он наклонился чуть ближе, и его взгляд был таким покойным, но одновременно, таким осуждающим, что Артуру действительно показалось, что он сходит с ума, он ничего больше понимал. Он почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы пробежались по поясу штанов.

– Я хочу... – он закрыл глаза и сделал вдох – я хочу, чтобы ты меня...

Молчание.

Пальцы Мерлина сжались на его коже.

Разом.

Он понял.

Артур сглотну впустую.

– Ты мне ничего не должен.

Как удар ножом… Или кулаком под дых.

– Мерлин...

– Мне всё равно, я не... нет. Не пойми меня неправильно... – его взгляд казался растерянным, почти недоумённым. – Ты не можешь всерьёз просить меня об этом... ты не...

Он отвернулся на мгновение, а затем начал одеваться.

Артур сел, отчасти ошарашенный такой реакцией, и отчасти немного напуганный. Это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал, или, по крайней мере, столь категоричный отказ был не совсем тем, что ему представлялось. Он почувствовал себя униженным, потому что высказать вслух это желание дорогого ему стоило.

А он всё портил.

Эта мысль будто бы достигла сознания Мерлина, и он, наполовину натянув сапог, обернулся, глядя через плечо.

– Я не могу. Пойми меня, Артур.

– Это немного сложно, по правде говоря.  
Эти слова прозвучали ядовито, но этот яд предназначался в основном ему самому. Именно он сейчас демонстрировал себя слабой стороной, что ненавидел, и для того, чтобы принять это, ему потребовалось время, много времени.

Мерлин взял куртку, но не надел её, а сгорбился, опираясь локтями на колени с опущенной головой.

– Я знаю тебя, и я знаю, почему ты собирался это сделать. А так… я не хочу. Чувство вины не лучший подсказчик в этих вещах.

Артур закусил губу. Давешнее гнетущее чувство вновь грозило завладеть им…

Молчание.  
Молчание.  
МОЛЧАНИЕ.

– В твоих устах… – прошептал он. 

Мерлин опустил взгляд, а он зажмурился.

– Прости, я не хотел этого говорить.

Это было правдой, но было также правдой, что иногда его почти убивало то, сколь безоглядно Мерлин отдавался ему. Без колебаний. Временами, Артур буквально видел за сжатым зубами сдерживаемый крик. Он чувствовал его под кожей, ведь Мерлин был запечатлён на каждом сантиметре его тела.

– Нет, ничего… имеешь право, – сказал маг, вставая и натягивая куртку. Он взял платок и застыл на мгновение, теребя его в руках, прежде чем повязать вокруг шеи. 

– Можешь говорить это, Артур, никто лучше меня не знает, что это значит, но вот что я тебе скажу: каждый раз, когда я отдавался тебе, я делал это потому, что хотел. А не с тем, чтобы наказать себя, хоть я и чувствую некоторую вину из-за того, как повернул судьбу. 

Его глаза были настолько чистыми, несмотря на темноту, что Артур почувствовал, будто его разрывает надвое. 

– Мне никогда не кажется, что это искупление… когда ты внутри меня, – прошептал Мерлин, глядя под ноги, – скорее, грех… тут есть разница. Однако в списке людей, перед которыми я чувствую себя виноватым, ты на самом последнем месте, уж поверь мне. Ты сделал меня эгоистом.

Артур онемел. Каждое слово эхом отдавалось у него внутри.

– Хорошо... хорошо, я был неправ, не стоило просить тебя об этом.

Как удар ножом… Или кулаком под дых.

Артур чувствовал, как щёки горят от стыда, и единственное, что ему хотелось сделать, было выйти из этой комнаты, подальше от него, от Камелота и этих проклятых сплетен, которые преследовали даже когда он оставался один, и ему начинали чудиться замирающие за дверью шаги Гвен. Она много раз делала это, заставляя его чувствовать накатывающее удовольствие, заглушая стоны в изгибе шеи любовника, пока тот впивался зубами в его плечо.

Гвен наказывала его. Лишая возможности смотреть на него, как он не смотрел на неё.

Артур хотел всего лишь перестать думать. Очевидно, он выбрал неверный путь для этого.

Голос Мерлина, тихо окликнувшего его, донёсся, приглушённый шуршанием одежды, торопливо натягиваемой как попало. 

– Артур, послушай...

– Оставь, последнее, чего я хочу, это ссориться, правда.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я не...

– Я ничего не думаю. Кроме того, что никогда больше не осмелюсь попросить тебя об этом.

И с этими словами он оставил его одного.

**

Тем вечером в лаборатории стояла тишина.

К какой Мерлин был теперь пугающе привычным. Колющая, красноречивая, вырывающая бессловесную правду.

Но ему уже было всё равно.

Раздавался лишь звук ударов его ложки о стенки миски с супом.

– Знаешь, Мерлин, сколько бы ты ни помешивал, сомневаюсь, что он сам прыгнет тебе в рот, по волшебству.

– Э-э? Да, да, конечно, Гайус.

Он понял, что дал неправильный ответ только долгую минуту спустя, когда поднял виноватые глаза от ужина, встречаясь со взглядом медика.

– Я ответил совсем невпопад, да?

Губы старика едва изогнулись.

Мерлин испытал приступ ностальгии по этому молчаливому соучастию, которое в последнее время проявлялось крайне редко.

– Более или менее, но ничего страшного, – сказал медик, начиная убирать посуду.

Он же собрал с рабочего стола баночки и ампулы, которые следовало продезинфицировать в кипящей воде, прежде чем использовать повторно.

– Знаешь, думаю, грядут перемены, Мерлин... – заявил тем временем Гайус.

 

_Артур попросил его овладеть им._

_Попросил взять его, может быть, прямо там, на тех же простынях._

_Сказать, что он никогда не думал об этом, было бы ложью, но он ни разу не осмелился даже намекнуть, потому что знал его, он знал, что Артур не был человеком, который позволил бы доминировать над собой, по крайней мере, не так, как это делал Мерлин. Впиваясь ногтями в его плечи, задыхаясь, забыв о мужественности, гордости, обо всём, чего не существовало, когда он был с Артуром. Оставались лишь жар, движение, твёрдая уверенность в том, что он был рождён, чтобы чувствовать его внутри – внутри тела, сознания, каждой складки кожи..._

 

– ... думаю, что она в положении.

Стекло, разлетающееся на осколки.

Колбы взорвалась, вероятно, ещё прежде, чем коснулись земли. Глаза Гайуса были направлены в его сторону, он чувствовал.

– Я думаю, что Гвен ждёт ребёнка.

Он знал, что продолжал игнорировать нанесённый ущерб. Он топтал эти куски стекла. Намеренно.

– П-правда?

Где он нашел силы, чтобы улыбнуться?

– Это прекрасная новость... – проговорил он, хотя слова запинались, не желая слетать с языка. – Артур знает?

– Конечно же, он знает, Мерлин, кому первому, по-твоему, она сообщила радостную весть?

Гайус несколько минут наблюдал за ним, пока он собирал осколки. Это были самые лживые мгновения его существования. Когда, наконец, медик решил, что с него довольно, он принялся мыть посуду и лишь слабо кивнул, когда Мерлин сказал ему, что выйдет ненадолго.

Ему было безразлично, если старик понял, вероятно, он догадался многие месяцы назад, теперь уже не имело значения даже его осуждение. Потому что Гайус осуждал его… все это делали. Вначале это причиняло боль. Месяцы спустя – больше нет.

Бежать!

Он бежал, пока не почувствовал боль в суставах, до тех пор, пока колени не начали подкашиваться, а дыхание не превратилось в пламя. Только тогда он остановился, в поле, далеко за городом.

Он попытался восстановить дыхание, и каждый раз, как лёгкие наполнялись воздухом, его пронзала жестокая боль, будто там зияла открытая рана. Он попытался вслушаться в шум ветра, под дуновеньем которого шуршали колосья вокруг, в надежде, что, может быть, это заглушит жуткую какофонию голосов, что заставляла разрываться его голову.

Он сел в этом золотистом море, рухнул на спину, уронив руки по бокам от лица, облака, подожжённые закатом, казались такими близкими. Казалось, что ещё чуть, и к ним можно будет прикоснуться. 

Тень приблизилась медленно, останавливаясь почти вплотную: Мерлину не понадобилось бы ничего, кроме звука этой неспешной поступи, чтобы распознать его, даже если бы лицо друга не закрыло почти полностью диск солнца.

– Могу я прилечь рядом с тобой?

– Да, конечно.

 

Оба погрузились в молчание. Они всегда понимали друг друга без лишних слов, и Мерлин всегда находил в этом некое утешение. Так было и когда несколько месяцев назад они поняли, что оказались в ловушке на той тропе без возможности отступления.

Он повернулся немного, глядя на него: глаза Ланселота блестели, и одинокая слеза упрямо пробивала себе путь в отросшей щетине. Помимо этого, черты его лица были неподвижны.

– Спасибо, Мерлин, – раздался шёпот.

Он снова поднял глаза на небо.

– Не за что…

**

На следующий день в комнате по-прежнему царил беспорядок.

Мерлин не сомкнул глаз, всю ночь проворочавшись в постели, утешаясь лишь мыслью о том, что где-то рыцарь с похожей дырой в сердце составляет ему компанию.

Он вернулся в комнаты Артура и медленно закрыл дверь, а затем вскинул руки и создал ночь с помощью магии, как они всегда делали, воруя немного времени для них двоих.

Словно тонкая вуаль опустилась вокруг, приглушая свет дня, проникающий через стекла. В то же мгновение вспыхнул камин.

С тех пор как они с Артуром разделяли куда более сложную судьбу, чем было предначертано, ночь стала подругой, она дарила им ощущение, будто можно украсть время, которого на самом деле не существует.

Мерлин сел перед камином, согнув колени и положив лоб на скрещенные руки.

Он догадывался. 

Уже несколько недель. 

Он знал, что что-то было не так, он понял это по тому, что визиты Гайуса к Гвен стали гораздо более частыми и по многим странностям в поведении Артура. По определённым жестам, некоторым несказанным словам. Ему всегда удавалось читать в нём, хотя в последние месяцы они виделись крайне мало, ведь ему пришлось остаться в Камелоте, ежедневно умирая в душе от разлуки, потому что, если бы он последовал за ним, это бы дало новую пищу этим проклятым слухам. Он не хотел нанести вред репутации Артура… ещё больше, чем они уже сделали. Он превратился в эгоиста, да, но не настолько.

Иногда, когда они занимались любовью, Артур избегал смотреть на него, прижимал его к себе, не будучи с ним на самом деле, оставаясь в плену мыслей, которым не мог дать голос, и когда он впервые вернулся с восточной границы, около двух месяцев назад, даже простые прикосновения ему давались с трудом.

Мерлин приписал такое поведение усталости от ситуации, в которой они находились, стараясь забыть счастливое выражение, что не сходило с лица Гвен весь день.

Но он понял всё уже тогда, только не желал читать в его молчании, в опущенной линии плеч, согнувшихся, будто на них давил вес, с каждым днём всё более тяжёлый.

У Артура на лбу было написано слово “секрет”, и, по иронии судьбы, никто не мог понять это лучше, чем он.

Он просто хотел обманывать себя.

А потом Артур попросил взять его, и каждый кусочек мозаики встал на своё законное место.

Нет. Он не стал бы заниматься любовью с ним, чтобы попытаться затушевать правду. Отказаться от гордости не помогло бы, а лишь сделало бы его, Мерлина, заглушкой для чувства вины. И это было последним, чего он хотел.

Он хотел только продолжать сбегать ото всех и всего и укрываться с ним в четырёх стенах при свете ненастоящей луны, потому что это всё, что у них было, и они должны были сделать так, чтобы этого хватило.

До тех пор, пока это будет возможно.

Мерлин не пошевелился, когда дверь открылась. Лишь плакать захотелось сильнее.

Слёзы были на подходе, готовые упасть.

– Я знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Он не ответил.

– Прости меня, Мерлин. Я знаю, что извинения ничего не справят, но это всё, что у меня есть сейчас.

– Брось… Не важно.

– Я никогда не хотел быть с ней, – голос Артура был полон тоски и стыда. Он пульсировал, как заражённая рана. Но это ничего не могла облегчить.

– Я не... я не... я старался не думать, но...

– Я не просил тебя не спать с ней. Я никогда не ожидал, что ты прекратишь…

Это ранило его. Мерлин видел это по тому, как он сжал губы.

– Это несправедливо. Это не может быть правдой, не может быть, чтобы ты так думал обо мне.

– Согласен, это не так! – выпалил он, обернувшись, наконец, и глядя на него. – Но именно так должно быть. Я не имею права требовать чего-либо, Артур.

Только в этот момент он понял, что тот был весь грязный и потный, кольчуга потемнела от земли, волосы, растрёпанные ветром, торчали в стороны, губы застыли белой линией, а вдоль шеи виднелось несколько свежих царапин. Он тренировался.

– Ты сказал, что я сделал из тебя эгоиста.

Мерлин опять отвернулся к огню.

– Не важно… я всё равно догадывался.

В тишине шаги Артура прозвучали как грохот грома.

– Прости меня, прошу…

– Я не сержусь на тебя, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

– Я пытался... не... – голос Артура был хриплым. – Я ничего не почувствовал, – произнёс он так, будто это всё решало.

– Ничего не поделаешь, это нормально, – ответил Мерлин. Сквозь пелену слёз пламя выглядело всё более размытым, как через матовое стекло.

Он услышал, как Артур остановился совсем близко позади него. 

Он опустился на колени и прислонился лбом к его спине.

– Да, но мне всё равно тошно.

Воцарилась тишина. 

_– Почему ты не хочешь меня?_

Глаза Мерлина распахнулись, эта фраза разверзла пропасть в его груди.

Потому что таков был Артур. Он так умел копнуть внутри него, как никто и никогда. В такие моменты Мерлин понимал смысл всего этого, судьбы, что связала их – любовники или нет – ещё до рождения.

Нить.

Тонкая связующая нить, едва заметная, как паутина против света.

– Тебе настолько отвратительна мысль, что я прикасался к ней… что ты не можешь хотеть меня?

Пальцы Артура сжались на ткани его куртки, а горячий лоб обжигал кожу шеи. 

Мерлин почти мог видеть, что он увлажнил губы от напряжения, и в уголках его рта залегли скорбные складки, как у того, кто полностью раскрылся, не оставив себе путей к отступлению.

Он мог воссоздать каждый уголок лица среди сполохов пламени, куда был устремлён его почти отсутствующий взгляд.

– Это то, чего я хочу уже очень давно... знать, каково это. Я хочу чувствовать вину и суметь забыть о ней, и, может быть, такая причина неправильная, но мне это поможет. Даже что-то неправильное иногда в состоянии помочь. Взгляни на нас двоих, на то, что есть между нами…

– Верно. Но это может и уничтожить.

– Мне всё равно, – этот шёпот сломал что-то в его сердце, потому что он уловил лёгкую дрожь в голосе от неуверенности, от смущения. Артуру удавалось быть слабой стороной, сохраняя при этом такую силу духа, что каждый раз это пугало.

– Меня не волнует, если выйду из всего этого разбитым. **_Я просто хочу, чтобы день никогда не наступал._**

Снова пламя перед его глазами поплыло. Мерлин продолжал смотреть в огонь невидящим взглядом, будто парализованный, с широко распахнутыми ресницами.

– Я просто хочу... остаться здесь, – пробормотал Артур. – Можем мы остаться здесь, Мерлин?..


End file.
